


I loved you till' the end

by orphan_account



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, My pen is Hell'a bloody, Snow is Etho's sidekik, how does one tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: AngstHanahakiEtho -> BdubsKeralis x BdubsBackground relationships:Ren x DocBeef x XBTango x ImpulseEtho didn't give his sidekick a name so...It is she and her name is Snow, bare with it!And yeah here, Scar won the mayoral race! So joy to everybody who supports him I guess? (This was written before the elections)
Relationships: BdoubleO100/Keralis, Bdoubleo100/Etho, Etho/Bdubs
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	I loved you till' the end

"Shame, shame, shame Bdubs! Those beautiful buildings and no interior, that's not good!" Etho chuckled while putting up the sign.

The two were passing this end rod for the past two months already. Etho was glad that he got back. He could not stand being on his own and really missed the hermits especially Bdubs. They were really close when formed NHO and continued shearing letters every now and then. But in the start of season seven something changed. It was no longer a bromance. Etho fell in love with the short-tempered male but understood that he had no chances when he saw him and Keralis shearing cute glances and giggles. He was glad the Bdubs got someone who he cares about, really, and he did not want to ruin it with his silly crush.

But then it started... _Hanahaki_. Cruel disease, killing loving souls. Etho knew about the surgery but considered existence without loving Bdubs pointless.

So here he was standing in his unfurnished greenhouse, shaming him with an end rod for abandoning his projects.

"Hello?" A voice was heard outside "Anyone is there?" Bdubs appeared in the doorway with some flower pots.

"Hello there Bdubs" Etho said with a cheeky smile.

"Oh, hey Etho! What are you doing so far in the Goat bay?" He offered a friendly smile and went to put the flower pots down. "Just visiting your beautiful place with a little present"

"Oh really! What is it" Confusion and excitement filled his expression. Etho stepped aside to reveal an end rod with a shame sign over it.

"No... You are playing dirty mister!" He exclaimed and playfully frowned. For him it was a silly passing the torch game, but for Etho is was the only bond they had left. He felt something swell up in his stomach and he fought the urge to vomit. He coughed violently and crouched down.

"Etho? Are you ok man?" Bdubs crouched next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yea~ Yeah... Fine" Etho's voice was gravely.

"I have to go. See ya late~" he was cut off with another cough and bloody petals filled his mask. Pink poppies were his demise. He went out of the greenhouse and took off to the sky accidentally leaving a few bloody petals behind.

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

Keralis, Bdubs, Doc and Ren were having a couples movie night. Everybody sat on the couch, curling up with their lovers and having some popcorn while watching the original Star Wars trilogy.

Etho was sitting on Bdubs' fisherman house and admiring them from afar, he knew that it was the end, the last living night of his and he just wasted to see the cause of his pain one last time. He glanced at Bdubs one last time before sliding to the balcony and jumping to the ground.

Etho knew that Bdubs was happy and that is really everything he cared about at that moment. Keralis would take good care of him when he was gone.

Etho went to his base and flopped on the bed with Snow, cuddling her. He coughed up some blood and petals and head some wines from his little furball.

"Oh Snow... I'm sure they are going to take good care of you... I promise, you are going to be ok..." Snow swelled and nusled Etho's neck.

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

Bdubs got really worried when he found bloody poppies. Where did those come from? Then remembered that Etho was at his place and wandered of he could ask him about the flowers. When he stepped into Etho's bace Bdubs started calling out to him only to be greeted by soft wines and whimpers from a little white fox running to him and tugging him somewhere.

He was very confused until moans of pain and coughs were heard. Bdubs found Etho on the floor in a pool of blood and petals scattered everywhere.

"Etho! Oh my goddess! What happened?" He exclaimed crouching down to Etho, putting the taller male's head in his lap. He only laughed and coughed up some more petals.

"N-no! Nononono! No... Etho, no! For how long? We have to- we have to find the person! Who is it?" Bdubs was sobbing now, hugging the taller male close.

"It doesn't matter~ *cough* now, too late~" Etho said, coughing some more flowers... Fully formed flowers...

"Etho... Who is it? We have to try! I won't let you die! I can't let you die, you mean too much for me to do it" he didn't give up.

"Take care of Snow for me, ok? Promise..."

"So you would rather die than admit feelings! Etho I won't promise you anything until you give me a chance of saving you! Tell me!"

"Stubborn, aren't we... I have already excepted my faith." Etho chuckled and coughed again.

"Please! Etho, you can't do this to me!" Tears streamed down his cheeks. He sighted and turned to face Bdubs.

"You, Bdubs... Pink poppies... You are really oblivious" he smiled.

"No, you can't, please no." He hugged Etho tighter and choked a sob. Snow curled up to them and Etho started coughing violently. He glanced at Bdubs one last time before closing his eyes and resting his head on Bdubs' shoulder.

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

It has been a month since Etho left. He finally rested under Scar's sakura tree, as he wished. Bdubs was sitting by his grave with Snow on his lap, stroking her fur.

"Hey Etho..." there was a minute of silence. "I am taking care of Snow, she is a gorgie... Beef and XB got together, I wish you was here to see them... Tango and Impulse are finally getting married! Can you believe it? I was wondering if it would ever happen at all at this point... I have continued to run Shady E-e's! And can you believe it? Scar won the mayor race! I am proud of him, really... And Keralis and I *sight* We broke up... We miss you, I miss you..." He wiped a few tears and remembered Etho before Hanahaki, full of life and energy, working on his Redstone.

*Cough*

White lily petals on his palms... He was ready...


End file.
